rainbow_saga_gsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan System
In Rainbow Saga players are allowed to create clans/guilds. Being in a clan/guild is a great way to get together with other players. You can build new friendships, or create parties to attempt an instance more easily. It also a great way for new players to get help and advice from more experienced players in the clan/guild. Requirements to make a Clan/Guild: Level 25 & 500,000 gold Clan Donation Donation gold or coupons to your clan will help your clan increase it level and unlock more features to it. For each donation you give to your clan you will be given a contribution point. Contribution points is like your clans currency it can be used to by new clan skills or buy items from the clan shop. 'Gold to Contribution Points:' 1,000 gold = 1 Contribution Point 10,000 gold = 10 Contribution Points 100,000 gold = 100 Contribution Points and so on..... 'Coupon to Contribution Points:' 10 Coupon = 100 Contribution Points + 100 clans wealth 20 Coupons = 400 Contribution Points + 200 clans wealth 50 Coupons = 1,500 Contribution Points + 500 clans wealth Clan Beast The Clan Beast is like your clan gurdian and will protect your clan territory from attacks. In the clan beast window you have the options to feed or challenge the clan beast. Feeding the clan beast will help it level which will make it allot stronger. Challenging the clan beast can reward you with massive exp & rare items. In order to challenge the clan beast the clan leader must start it. You can also see the level and name of the clan beast in this window. Clan Skills The clan skill window is where you will be able to learn new clan skills each of these skills will cost you contribution. As the clan/guild's level increases it will increase the clan skills level. This will allow you to learn the next level of a clan skill you might of learn previously. 'List of Clan Skills:' Max HP Max MP Attack Boost PDEF Boost MDEF Boost Speed Boost Gold Boost Exp Boost Clan Prayer The Clan Prayer window is where you can spend contribution to gain a item one of the item from the spinner at random. If your a VIP player you can use clan prayer free without spending any contributation. Clan Worship The Clan Worship window is where you will goto to worship one of the 3 members in you clan that. By worshiping a clan member you will be given vitality as a reward. For the person who being worship he will recieve a small amount of gold. 'Worship Info:' Guild needs to be level 3 to unlock worship. Worship attempts and accumulative rewards will be reset at 0:00 server time daily. Clan Base The Clan Base is a clan own personal space where they can go to relax and by items. You can also enter a portal in the base to goto a clan photograph area so you can have a clan photo. You can also fight clan invaders that are in the base. One of the invaders you will find located at the top of the clan base where the clan beast is will be the Clan Invader Boss. Becareful when fight the Clan Invader Boss it recommended going with a group to fight it. Clan Shop The Clan Shop window is where you can go to buy potions and pets. The potion in the clan shop will increase your stats for a short period of time which can help you in some instances. As your clan shop levels more shop items will be unlocked. The clan shop will only take contribution as a payment method to buying items from it. Clan Territory The Clan Territory window will show a list of territory your clan can attack. In some cases if a territory is capture by other clan you will be force to fight the clan to claim the territory as your own. Each territoy will have it own resources to give to the clan which can be used to help your clan. You can find more info by clicking here! Category:Rainbow Saga System Introduction